


Arcade Girl [Gamer! Journalist! America X Gamer! Reader]

by uno2otaku



Series: Hetalia Fics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America - Freeform, APH England - Freeform, APH France - Freeform, Arcade, F/M, Gamer! Reader, Gaming, Hetalia, Journalism (Sorta?), POV Multiple, Reader-Insert, Secret Identity, aph japan - Freeform, multiple parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uno2otaku/pseuds/uno2otaku
Summary: Alfred practically thinks he owns the city's arcade. He's beaten everyone, shows up 24/7, has multiple high scores, and knows the owner. Yet when he shows up after being gone for one day, almost all of the games have a name change for the high score board.Turns out, it's one of the rising stars of the gaming world. They're GRC: A mysterious streamer and vlogger. And someone Alfred hates. But to do his job, he might just have to get to know them a little better.Why do they seem so familiar? Why are they so popular? And more importantly, why are they so much better than him?!
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: Hetalia Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175747
Kudos: 1





	1. Arcade Girl

With a smug grin, Alfred walked into the arcade. The first thing he did right away was pull out money from his pocket and go to the coin exchange machine. Dozens of coins piled out before he grabbed them with his hands.

"Hey, Kiku!" Alfred gave his head a nod towards the owner. Kiku was busy, and cleaning up, but he was also very polite.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Arfred." Kiku said, making sure he could say hello. He was busy wiping down a couple of machines.

Kiku owned the small, but often active, arcade. Inside the arcade was a plethora of games. From old school games such as _Street Fighter_ and _Dig Dug_ to some newer shooters and racers. Kiku also had a section dedicated to Pachinko, a game that's extremely popular in his home country of Japan.

For a while before opening his arcade, Kiku often wondered if he should. Around that time Alfred was his roommate. The American pushed his friend into doing it. Eventually they managed to get everything together and keep the business running.

Time went on, and Alfred and Kiku moved out of their apartment and into their own, separate homes. But Kiku still had the arcade, and Alfred visited everyday. They lived in [City] and it was the busiest part of the area during the day as well.

Kiku was the only one in charge of his arcade. Sometimes he has interns or people working part time, but it's still just him. Alfred got a job as a journalist. His job was no more than a few blocks away. While Alfred loved his job, he found out that it had been more difficult to balance his work life and his entertainment life. Tomorrow he would have to stay in the office all day. The deadline for his new project was the day after tomorrow and he only got the assignment yesterday.

The American took pride in his work, and knowing he visited his friend everyday. He loved having strong friendships. Alfred knew that Kiku could live without him for one day. Yet Alfred didn't want to miss a second of this place. He felt like he also owned it as well. (Kiku has that position all to himself. Alfred is just a greedy prick.) Alfred loved all the games. He loved that food that could be bought here. He loved the people that enjoy coming here. And most of all, he loved his high scores.

High scores.

Those are what you see when you end the game. Or start it, depending on the system and company. Alfred has made sure that his initials, or three letters of his choice, are on the top. On every game there's always an AFJ, which stands for Alfred F. Jones, his full name. If those aren't there, then some random letters that he'll recognize are.

The blue eyed man was always on the leaderboard. He's seen a few people manage to be runner ups to him. However, he let's them keep their scores up for the next day and a half. After that, he knocks them off.

Alfred checked his pockets. He was running low again. A couple more [Currency] and he would be good to go. He also checked his phone. The clock up in the top center changed dramatically than when he checked it last. Time really flys, doesn't it? He'd have to go now. No more gaming for today.

"Yo! Kiku!" Alfred yelled.

Kiku turned his head to see what Alfred wanted.

"I'm going to head out now! Gotta work on that report. See you in a day or two!" Kiku nodded and went back to what he was doing originally. The blonde man finished his drink before throwing the bottle away.

The energy drink he had lasted him for a while. Not many people knew about the company. Apparently, they sponsor various esport players and other professional gamers. How come a company that supported gamers isn't that acknowledged? Alfred loved the brand. They made good drinks, and aided the community he was a part of.

One thing he liked about the drinks was how every month the can changed. It wasn't all of the cans for every flavor, it was just their main one. Every month they have the icon or logo of a different person. The main purpose of this was probably to gain attention or something. But it turned soda cans into collectibles. Not that Alfred minded.

He started collecting a few. Mostly of ones he liked the most. Or ones that featured someone he liked. This month a completely new person was advertised: GRC. Who they were, Alfred barely new. In fact, almost no one knew any information about them. Lately though, they've been rising up in popularity.

GRC was becoming to be known as a popular streamer and a vlogger. It's a bit mysterious in a way. They do these things but don't speak, don't show their face, or share any information about themselves.

When they stream, the only thing a viewer can see, besides the game, are the letters GRC in a corner. And when they vlog, they cover themselves up or never show themselves. Plus they usually change their voice every time and often blur noticeable aspects of the outside area.

The places they show in their vlogs are very far apart. They've gone to Japan, England, New Zealand, Australia, Canada, and a lot of other countries. The theme and goal is all the same: Share the best places to game and experience pop culture.

Alfred never really took much liking to them, even if others have. Kiku even hoped that GRC visit his place. It was probably just dumb luck that got them popular. They're moment of fame will probably be over in a month or less. The only thing they can be good for is making his drinks look nice. That's all.

He shook his head as he walked out. The trashcan he tossed the empty container didn't have much in it. Only a few receipts and other empty drinks and wrappers. Alfred felt the air on his face as he looked up into the sky. It was kind of peaceful.

Except he bumped into someone.

"Sorry-!" He said. Alfred didn't get reply from the stranger. Nor did he get a good look at them. They were too busy to get into the arcade; In fact, they ignored how Alfred almost made them fall.

 _Whatever_. Alfred thought. It's not like he has time for random people. Besides, he can't tell the person that the arcade will close. The arcade will stay open well into the night. From 12 PM to 2 AM. Still, Alfred wondered why anyone could be in such a rush...


	2. Arcade Girl Part 2

You were in such a rush. Your train was delayed and you wondered if you would even make it here before the place closed. Thankfully, you looked up it's website and discovered that it doesn't close until _way_ early in the morning.

You tried to also make sure you were covered up enough, in case anyone who could recognize you, or what you were doing, was nearby. GRC was your alter ego; They were your other self. If no one knew about it, then you could keep it up for as long as you want.

Not a lot of your friends or family liked your interests. Gaming and other pop culture things you enjoyed were considered taboo for your social status. The only daughter of the [Last Name] family liking something meant for immature, disgusting men and women? It was considered disgraceful.

Yep, the closest people towards you were very old school and strange in that sense. At least they supported the LGBTQ+ community and were against racism. When you think about it, you were grateful that they were like that. You just wished they were as equally open minded to your interests.

The [Last Name] family had a multitude of millions. Maybe even billions. Members of the family were respected doctors, lawyers, and politicians.

Then there's you.

None of that was really your thing. You didn't like the idea of working with sick people. You couldn't help people who were _clearly_ guilty. And you also weren't ready to take a position where you'd be in charge of a whole group of people. The only thing you knew you wanted to do was play video games and make videos. That's it.

It's so much easier, yet more difficult, than what your family expected from you. The only lives at stake were fictional ones. You could choose whether or not to take a case. And no one could care if you were a corrupted leader. Combos were easy to memorize. Finding new Easter eggs helped you beat the game. Plus your aim had to be on point, which it always was.

Gaming came naturally to you. Hiding it from your family was not. They always tried to get rid off your stuff. It's a miracle that they still fall for your puppy eyes. In the end, they let you have your _hobby_ as long as you would uphold your family's name. Around that time, you wanted to spite them. So you started streaming under the name "GRC".

Your streams somehow became the talk among the gaming community. They seemed to like GRC. They liked how GRC made the impossible look easy. They liked how GRC never hesitated. They liked how GRC didn't stick to one genre. They especially liked how _mysterious_ GRC was.

You didn't realize that people would be so obsessed with your identity. The smallest bit of new information made your fans stir. GRC is [Nationality]? Someone must've bumped into them before! GRC likes [Sweet]? Maybe if they buy it, they might get noticed? It almost never stops.

You've seen people in the chat ask you various questions. They ask for your full name, height, and hair and eye color. Sometimes they ask how you feel about certain things: Do you support this or that? You don't mind those types of questions.

The ones that do bother you are the ones with... Less innocent motives. Those often creep you out and make you want to drop the GRC persona. But you know that if you did abandon the GRC persona, you wouldn't have an outlet anymore.

To branch out more, you've taken on vlogging. You travel a lot anyways since you're a [Last Name]. If you didn't stay in one place, it would be harder to find you. That was a plus side to this idea. It was also fun to vlog. You could show your viewers new places to go, or new things to experience. You often showed underrated, hidden gems were gamers and pop culture enthusiasts were welcomed.

There were a plethora of restaurants, stores, and arcades you have visited. Not to mention the secret sections of casinos. This month you were in [City]. An event was being taken place here, and your family and you were invited. The event would last for a few days, so you were also staying for a couple nights. It took a bit of research, but you found some arcades in the area that stayed open late.

Of the many on your list, this place made the cut. Finding it was a lot easier than getting to it. First, you had to escape your nosy family and butlers. Next, you had to catch a shuttle to a train station. Then, you had to hope your train didn't have any problems. Except it kind of did; Your train was late.

However you're just so happy to _finally_ be here. There weren't that many people inside the building, which was a good thing. You hoped you were covered up enough so you wouldn't be too noticed.

Your hair was all crammed into a [Favorite Color] baseball hat. The clothes you wore were a bit baggy and loose, with the goal of hiding your figure and body size. And on your face was a face mask. No one would bat an eye to the face accessory for... Reasons that won't go into detail.

In your hand was one of your phones. You had two. One was a personal phone, and the other was the one you used when you were being GRC. The phone you had for GRC only had a camera and photo album. But the two phones shared the same cloud.

You admired the arcade. There were so many options to choose to film. The actual games, the prizes, the food and drink section, or the area for Pachinko. You saw both old school and new school games. _Donkey Kong_ and _Galaga_ caught your eye. Your mouth curled into a smile as you recognized some old, yet good, games. The was a crane machine that had candy filled with it. And another that had plush animals.

The camera you had was brought out to take photos and videos. The colors and sounds all blurred together perfectly. But at the same time, it was a cacophony. A _ping!_ could be heard very other minute. The bright lights surrounding the boarder of most games flashed simultaneously. Every photo and video seemed to get better than the last.

You sat down in the food section to review your captures. Eventually you realized you had enough to update your feed in the morning.

You were about to leave when a stranger came up to you.

" _Konnichiwa_ , and herro. I don't know if I have ever seen you in here before. I am Kiku. I own this place. You seem to like it. So what are your thoughts on it?"

Oh, so this was the owner? You began debating in your head whether or not you should speak. The side that wanted to speak won. And so you replied to him.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." You started. "Yeah, this place is pretty awesome. What made you want to open it?" As long as he didn't seem to suspect anything, you could get a full interview here. You rarely got those.

"My friend actuarry wanted me to open this place. There are rots of praces rike this in my country of Japan; Not many here. He was very supportive about the idea. Now he visits everyday."

"That's wonderful! He sounds like a good guy."

"He is. He roves it here. You can see his high scores on almost every game." Kiku motioned to all of the games. "He guards them as if they were his rife source. Unfortunatery, he wirr not be here tomorrow. So the scores are exposed."

Kiku moved an object to you. Upon further inspection, you noticed that it was an energy drink. You nearly had a heart attack when you saw the logo of GRC on it. _Please tell me I wasn't found out_! You thought nervously.

If Kiku did know you were GRC, he didn't seem to push the topic further.

"Here is an energy drink on the house. The logo changed again this month..." He sighed. "You can buy more if you want. I saw you eyeing the games." He looked you in the eyes. "Go have fun. We don't get many reporters or journalists here. Prease, enjoy my establishment."

So he thought you were a reporter... That could be useful to you. If Kiku thought you were a reporter, then you were in the clear. GRC wasn't going to be discovered tonight!

You put your phone away and took the drink. You decided to listen to Kiku's words and play some video games. They weren't console or PC or mobile, yet they were still fun on their own.

 _I have some time to spare before my family and butlers will notice that I'm missing. Besides, they often let me explore the area we're in. Why not play for a while? It'll be fun! And I'll always stop myself if needed_. You thought.

The cash in your hands were converted into the coins needed to play. You stuck around for a little over an hour more. Almost all of the high scores on the scoreboard were changed. You were so proud of yourself that you didn't even realize that you put GRC on the screens.

Only the time had you fall back to earth.

You saw the clock and immediately realized that you'd be dead. If you showed up later than usual, chances are that it wouldn't be pretty.

"Kiku?" You asked. You went looking for him.

Soon enough you saw him at the arcade's bar. He was cleaning a glass. The poor guy did all of this by himself. You hoped that he could get more workers when you uploaded the footage and posted the photos. There weren't that many workers here. And the ones that were here spent most of their time playing than working.

"Ms. Journarist? What is it?" Kiku said.

"I'm heading out now. You have a lovely place! Thanks for opening it. I might come back if I have the time. See you!"

He looked so happy. You didn't quite know why, but he did. Deep down though, you hoped he didn't know who you _really_ were.

" _Arigatō_ , Ms. Journarist! I hope you visit again."

You smiled, not that he could see it though, and walked out. Being at the arcade was fun. You wondered if you could get his place even more popular from your influence as GRC. If you ever got the chance, coming back was guaranteed.

Yet they key word is _if_. You know that you would meet hell when you got home. Your butlers would scold you while trying to help you prepare for whatever event was being taken place. The clothes you were wearing would be the first things to be insulted. And your immediate family would be too stressed and tired to care.

Sometimes you can be so caught up in your little world that you forget who you're forced to be. No one is forcing GRC to be anything. People already like GRC just the way they are. You wondered if you could get the same affection and attention from your family and friends as GRC gets from strangers.


	3. Arcade Girl Part 3

Mad was an understatement. Alfred was _pissed_. The one day he doesn't show up and _this_ happens?! GRC beat his high score on every other game! _When_ did GRC come to town? _Why_ did GRC come to town? He couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Kiku! That dude GRC showed up here! Why didn't you tell me? I can't look at another machine without seeing that guy's name on the board!"

"Bolrd of you to assume GRC is a malre..."

"Not now, Kiku." Alfred's hand went through his hair. He sighed. "How can GRC be better than _me_? I come here everyday! I play all of the games! They can't be _that_ good! Ugh..."

Alfred had another energy drink. It was last month's edition. He didn't want to see the three letters he hated oh-so-much. GRC came to [City]? They came to film and take photos of Kiku's place? Does that mean Kiku might know something? Maybe he could tell Alfred that GRC cheated and was a fluke!

"Hey... Kiku?" Alfred started, with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Damnit."

"Why do you hate this person so much? What did GRC do to you? They have brought in more business for me. Which is good for both me and for you." Kiku gave Alfred an envelope.

"It's personal..." Alfred said. "Also, what's this for, man?" He asked.

"We both technicarry started this prace. I thought you might want some more of the profit."

The American opened up the folded paper. (Because envelopes are really just folded pieces of paper, right?) Inside was a good amount of money.

"Dude! You've given me cash before, but never this much! Thanks, bro!" Alfred beamed. He almost forgot about his anger.

Kiku smiled, "It's no probrem." He said. "Oh, and how did your project come out? Did you do good?"

The anger came back. Alfred didn't want to talk about work assignments. He did good, yes. But now he had to get some information on GRC. How was he going to do that? Kiku won't give him any details, and GRC cover up their tracks so well.

"Yeah, I did pretty good." He sighed. "Good enough to now scope out an invisible celebrity. What am I going to do? Do people always give the rookies impossible stuff?" He pouted and then finished his words. "And I don't even like this person!" Alfred fumed.

With tired eyes Kiku looked away for a second. Alfred was his friend, but sometimes he wished the American would grow up. It was now Kiku's turn to sigh. He didn't realize GRC visited. Yet he did have sneaky suspicion about that journalist who visited... Whether it was GRC or not, Kiku did not want feed Alfred's crazy mind and ego.

However that didn't mean he wasn't going to do a small bit of research himself.

"Arfred, isn't there a position that is open at your job? A journarist spot rike the one you have?"

"Yeah, man. Though no one's been hired yet." Alfred then looked at Kiku suspiciously. "You aren't gonna give up on this place, are you? Dude, tons of people love it here! Ya can't just-" Alfred got shushed by Kiku.

"I am sorry for interrupting, but that is not what I meant. I was just curious."

"Oh. Sorry, man. I guess I was quick to act, huh?" Alfred smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... I think I'm gonna go play some games now." He thanked Kiku for the money again, and then left the seating booth.

The Japanese man went back to managing his business. Meanwhile, Alfred noticed that the trash can by the entrance had more stuff in it than usual. And of course it was filled to the brim with GRC-decorated cans. The blonde rolled his eyes at the sight.

_What is with this person_? He thought. Truth be told, Alfred actually admired them; Secretly, anyways. GRC played the games he liked. They always discover new places that instantly become his new favorites. So why is Alfred salty about GRC to people? _Because the jerk killed me in one of their streams_.

That was the reason. There was footage of him getting killed by GRC in a game. It was his off day too. He already wasn't having a good day, and then it got worse. GRC was placed on the enemy team, and he didn't notice until it was too late. Alfred made a fool of himself to GRC and their viewers. Thankfully, he was using an alt. account, so no one really new it was him. But he was still embarrassed by it.

On the outside, he hated GRC with a passion. On the inside, he was still a fanboy. Before he was killed in a live stream, Alfred was starting to get into the GRC fan base. Being a journalist himself, he loved seeing others trying to get facts about GRC. Now he actually had to do it.

Suddenly, he heard the entrance door open. He didn't know why he looked, but he did. Alfred saw what he thought was a girl. He could not tell because their face was covered and their clothes were so baggy. He thought they were a girl because of how their hair was, and by looking at their eyes. Even though Alfred thought they were a girl, he could be wrong. It was 20XX. People can be whatever they want.

Whatever they identified as, their eyes looked a bit puffy. They either woke up recently, or they were crying. Alfred thought that it was probably the latter over the former. The newcomer walked to the food area. He saw them take an energy drink out of a fridge and pay for it. Kiku took the money and seemed to have sparked up a conversation with the person.

Alfred moved closer to eavesdrop. Eavesdropping was bad, he knew that, but he was just so curious. And being nosy was technically his job.

"So... That's why you are back here? I'm very sorry to hear that." Kiku said.

"I shouldn't have been back late, or snapped at them. But they insulted me to my face! And then, they said this would start a scandal in our social community! As if I care about those snobby strangers!" Alfred saw them burry their head in their arms. He heard a feminine voice come from them, so he assumed they were female.

The girl faced Kiku again. "I'm sorry that I'm coming to you to rant. Kinda immature, huh? And we barely know each other. I only came here last night for the first time. There was no one else in the area that I knew of. You were the only one. So... Thanks."

"No, no. It is fine. You are wercome here anytime, Miss."

The new girl started to pack up and leave, exiting just as quickly as she showed up. She cleaned up the canned drink on the side. With a sharpie, she wrote something on the can. Alfred wondered if it was her number.

She unknowingly passed Alfred and left. He looked at her direction with confusion and interest. The air in the area had a change in scent. Alfred only knew one person who wore [Favorite Scent]. But that was a long time ago... He figured he shouldn't dwell on the past, and be more focused on the present.

Meanwhile, Kiku was studying whatever she wrote on the container. He mumbled something and placed the container behind him. Alfred slid into one of the counter stools and tried to talk to Kiku.

"Who was _that_? I haven't smelled [Favorite Scent] since early college. And what did the chick write on the drink? Kiku~? Are you falling in love~?" Alfred questioned with a smirk.

Kiku looked confused.

"I don't know. I'm not falling. And I do not know where the place 'rove' is."

"It's an expression." Alfred sighed. "But seriously, what did she write?"

Kiku didn't know what to say. On one hand, he could help Alfred by giving out information about GRC. But on the other, he was giving out _your_ information. After the raven haired man read what you wrote, he _knew_ you were GRC. You even said you so in writing! Finally Kiku caved in. He gave what Alfred liked to call a scoop.

"Werr. Ret's just say that GRC gave me an autographed memento... And that she is in town for a rittle whilre." He said.

The news shocked the blonde. Alfred almost fell out of his chair. He was nearly choking to death.

"S-Say what?! And G-GRC is a girl?!" He gasped.

"A girr that beat your prized high scores." Kiku replied with stifled laughter.

"Shut up!" Alfred could barely contain himself anymore.

The person he secretly admired was a chick? A chick who came here? A girl who wore [Favorite Scent] even outside of the season? He's only met one girl like that in his life. It was a while ago, yet he still remembers.

Wouldn't it be crazy if they met again?

_No_. Alfred thought. He shook his head in hopes that that would make his thoughts go away. That girl kept too many secrets from him. And then she vanished without a trace. Not even with a goodbye. If anything, Alfred hoped they weren't the same person.

Even so, a small bit of information about GRC got revealed. Alfred has more than most people now. But you can't exactly write an article with that alone, can you? He needs more information.

How would he do that though? She's obviously a busy person. However, she's a busy person who comes to Kiku to rant. What if she comes back later? He didn't want to, but Alfred realized that he would need to ambush her. He needed _some_ information. The only thing stopping him was Kiku's approval.

Alfred inhaled and exhaled. He knew how to get Kiku to do a favor for him. But it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hey, Kiku... Y'know how I have a signed, limited edition of that new game?"

"I'm ristening."

"I will let you keep it for a _month_ if you let me hold a stakeout here. Ya know... To interrogate GRC..."

"Hmm..." Kiku thought about it. "Four months." He said.

"Two months and half."

"Dealr." The Japanese man said. "I cannot berieve that I'm helrping my friend ambush poor girr. How unhonorabre..." Kiku sighed.

"So you'll do it?"

" _Hai_. But you need to crean up after it is over."

"I kinda saw that coming..."


	4. Arcade Girl Part 4

You hated the family you were born into. They treated you like you were nonexistent. You were just a small piece to a set they loved to play with. Your parents didn't even come see you some days. The only two people who seemed to be your parental figures were your butlers. But even they have crazy in them.

"I absolutely 'ate it when she wears those baggy clothes! I thought we threw them all out? Arthur, didn't we get rid of them?"

"I don't know why you're asking me, Frog. I'm pretty sure we did. Also, you know how she keeps her secrets. Plus, she went shopping yesterday without us."

_Do they really think I can't hear them_? You wondered. Arthur and Francis bickered outside of your door. Why they don't like your clothes, you may never know. It's probably due to Francis' upscale taste, and Arthur's obsession with wanting you to act "proper".

There's nothing wrong with dressing comfortable. Just because you had money didn't mean you had to have the best of the best. Sometimes simple outfits were better than the expensive ones. However, someone other than you should say that to them.

The bickering stopped. The sound of a knock at your door was the only substitute for noise. Then, you heard them arguing again. But the sound was reduced to whispers.

You sighed.

"It's open!"

Your bedroom door opened. There in the doorway were your two butlers: Francis and Arthur.

Francis came from France. He had blonde hair that came up to his shoulders. Francis normally kept it down, but you've seen him put it up in buns before. When you first met him, his French accent made it hard to understand him. After a while you got used to it. Francis helps you with food and clothes.

To his left was Arthur. Arthur was British. His eyes reminded you of emeralds because of the green. He acted as your tutor and assistant in some parts. But that doesn't mean that he can't scold and annoy you. ("A lady doesn't act like this.") Yet he can never be replaced. Where else can you find someone with huge eyebrows?

"What do you two want?" You asked. "I was about to go out."

"Yes, but I read that it will be cold tonight. Instead of going to whatever it is you go to, why not actually spend time with your family? You're the only daughter of the [Last Name] family. It's only appropriate that you join them." Arthur said.

"Or you could give us permission to... 'Ow you say... Go? Go to the event without you? To be there?" You saw Francis get hit by Arthur.

_Abusive_. You thought. Sometimes you questioned why they work together. They clearly hate one another. Once you caught Francis shaking Arthur to death. And another time, Arthur tripped Francis, who was holding hot soup. But they still seem have some form of respect for the other. As mysterious as that is.

"Yeah, sure. Go on without me. I don't care. My family is lame anyways." You said, waving them off.

"Really...?"

"Really?!"

Arthur was in a confused shock while Francis was as happy as can be. The French man tripped over his words. He kept on thanking you, and thanking you. The Brit was still trying to comprehend the situation. He didn't know why you wanted to stay here.

"Now just a minute. Why do you not want to go? Is it because of the fight from earlier? Are you worried about that? Love, it's perfectly fine if you're nervous about that. Arguments and disagreements are normal and healthy. But your family-"

"Jeez, stop treating them like saints!" You spoke. "Did you not hear what they said about my interests? About me? They said it was pathetic, a waste of time. Every single event we go to, it's just another string of insults. They're still mad about how I'm not 'taking a job meant for a [Last Name]'. They're still mad I picked my own likes over theirs. Arthur, I can't even wear clothes without being criticized for it." You looked at Francis, hoping he gets the point. "So, I don't wanna see them."

Now Arthur finally saw what you were doing. On your bed was a suitcase. You wouldn't have to leave the hotel until tomorrow night. But you were packing up anyways. You were... You were leaving.

"Where do you think you're going? Your parents said that if you leave them the money is cut off. Besides, what hotel can you check into with the small amount you saved up? If you choose to sleep in a motel, then you have slumped to the lowest of the low. Also, that is barely enough clothes for a young lady such as yourself. How can you-"

"Shut up!" You interrupted him. "You were so much cooler when I was younger. Now I can see that you're just a shallow, old fashioned _gentleman_. Francis is the only sane person here. On most days at least. As for sleeping arrangements, I think I might crash at someone's home. Or, worst case scenario, I'll call one of my 'friends' and ask to be with them." You turned away from them.

Technically, you were an adult, so it wasn't like you were running away from home; Yet it was exactly like that. You wanted to cut ties with your family. You remember one of your siblings trying to do so when you were younger. He was gone for two months. However, his body was found in a river. The death of your second eldest brother destroyed you mentally. Your parents often used this feeling against you, using it as proof that the world was as dangerous as they say and that you could never survive without them.

You could care less about how the world acts now.

" _Mon cher_ (My darling), while I'm flattered, I'm also concerned. So I will say something I never thought I would: Listen to Arthur." You heard him make a gagging noise. It was as if the words were poison on his tongue. Nonetheless he still continued talking. "Picking up and leaving, why?" He asked.

"Because treaties and compromises don't work, Francis. Just when I think we've reached peace, we're always back at square one; Fighting and fighting some more. I saved the data on my game consoles at our main home. They're connected to my original account. So that part doesn't bother me. I don't have many items that are of sentimental value. They always get ruined." You motioned to the suitcase. "This is all I need for now."

You were done packing up. You grabbed the suitcase off the bed and started walking out of the room. Francis and Arthur stared at you. They still saw you as the child you were when you all first met. That was well over a decade ago. When you reached the door and looked at them, they realized that you were an adult. A young adult, but still an adult.

You waved goodbye and told them that there was a bus stop you would wait at. You didn't tell them where you were going, but they didn't press on. They remained as silent as mice. They didn't speak a word until you left.

"We're dead, aren't we?"

"Not only us, but [Name] as well."

"So are you going to tell her parents, or am I, Frog?"

"I don't know. The only good news is that we get to go to the marvelous event. Both in [Name's] place, and to deliver the news to the [Last Names]. But the bad news..."

"The bad news are that our asses are getting harmed first... Then it's [Name's]…"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the time I surprised a group of guys while playing on my Xbox. Girls can play video games too! Why do people act so surprised by that? Also, "GRC" doesn't mean anything to me. Please don't think I picked my own initials for this... I would never. GRC just stands for "Gamer! Reader-Chan". That's it. I didn't know what to pick.


End file.
